


Dragon Dance

by 2Femme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied Pharmercy Genyatta and Zarmei, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Femme/pseuds/2Femme
Summary: The Shimada brothers tip-toe around one another as they form new bonds, and mend old wounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to my Beta reader for not only encouraging and helping me with this fic - but dragging me into Overwatch and McHanzo hell. You can say hi to her at http://youraveragejoke.tumblr.com/ !! 
> 
> Also! Come say hi to me! Talk to me about this fic or McHanzo or anything at http://2femme.tumblr.com/ <3<3  
> <3 
> 
> This fic explores Genji and Hanzo's relationship post-recall. It also focuses on Hanzo forming new bonds within Overwatch.
> 
> Enjoy y'all!

_**Prologue** _

_My family tells of an ancient legend about two great dragon brothers, the dragon of the north wind, and the dragon of the south wind._

_The story ends with the brothers reunited, seeking to restore the balance and harmony they had once destroyed._

_As a child I accepted the happy ending, for it was just a story. As a man I now know happy endings are far more complicated than the tale led on._

 

~~**_\------------------------------------_ ** ~~

**Celebrations**

**~~_\------------------------------------_ ~~ **

Headquarters was quiet...for the most part.

The evening's setting sun illuminated the cliffside, mixing with the fluorescent lights of the Gibraltar base to create a warm glow. Earlier that day the base had been a buzz of activity; but everyone had settled themselves in the rec hall for a night of relaxing entertainment. If there was any fatigue or sore muscles left over from the day's mission you wouldn’t be able to tell. The general atmosphere was of exuberance and celebration, and gave no indication of the fight the group had returned from only hours before.

Everyone was mingling, recounting the mission or stories of past victories. Snacks were out; along with some finer refreshments. The younger ones were seated in front of the TV cheering one another on as they killed each other in whatever game Hana had popped in for them to play. Torbjörn was talking to Zarya and Mei, excitedly discussing possible range upgrades on their weapons. Orissa was face-timing with Efi. Angela and Fareeha were off in the corner talking, smiling and giggling with one another.

Hanzo watched the scene with a sense of contentment he had not felt in a long while. It had been about three months since he joined Overwatch; closer to five since the official recall. Things at the base were starting to function with a sense of normalcy. It had been a lot of smaller missions at first, mostly recon as the team reestablished itself. Older members meeting new ones. Trying to carve out what place Overwatch would have in the world this time around. Their first big mission had been a success, and everyone was feeling proud and excited after months of waiting and uncertainty.

He himself was continually working on his role here. He had been distant at first; only accepting a place here to honor his brother. Yet the team was unrelenting in their efforts of inclusion; so here he was - 3 months later, having earned an actual place on the team as worth more than a guilty, honorbound assassin.

“Oi, anybody see McCree?” Lena asked, stepping into the room with a tray full of more food. “I made these especially for him!”

A chorus of noncommittal grunts and shakes of the head came from the two at the TV. Angela looked over from her conversation with Fareeha and smirked. “I do believe he lost a bet to Genji and now has to meditate with him and Zenyatta. They should be in the garden.”

“Ah! More for us then!” Reinhardt said, plucking an empanada from the platter and chasing it down with his beer. Ana gave a ‘tsk’, but the affectionate smile on her face showed no real intention behind the chiding.

“Now hold your horses. There best be some left for me after I was practically turned into a human pretzel!” McCree said, walking in spurs and all, taking one for himself with a quick wink and tip of the hat. Lena giggled at the cowboy’s antics, swatting at his arm as she dropped off the tray with the rest of the food. She then made her way to join Jack and Winston as they informally debriefed the mission, and discussed what their next assignment may be.

Hanzo had perked up at the mention of his brother, peeking over the back of the couch to watch the interaction. He and Genji had developed an amicable relationship since he joined Overwatch... But it lacked the easy comradeship that others on the team seemed to have. He noticed McCree was especially close to Genji, and he couldn’t quite place the feeling in his gut seeing them walk into the room together. He didn’t have a particular desire to, either.

“Hey old man! It’s your turn.” Hanzo startled from his thoughts, as his Sake was replaced with a controller. He looked up to Hana, who had helped herself to a large gulp. “Bleck! It’s warm!” She complained, making a face.

Lucio broke into laughter at her expression. “It’s Sake, I think it’s supposed to be warm.” Hanzo nodded his agreement, moving to take the cup back - but Hana danced herself back and took another drink - only making a slight face this time.

“Ah ah ah. It’s your turn to play, and you can’t lose to Lucio! I’m on a winning streak with this character!” And that’s how Hanzo found himself situated between the two of them playing video games and feeling a lot younger then he was.

\--

The evening continued on in much the same fashion. Ana and Reinhardt were the first to take their leave. Angela and Fareeha soon followed, heading off in the same direction despite their rooms being at opposite ends of the base. Jack and Winston left shortly after that, leaving Lena to join in on the gaming.

It gave Hanzo a break from playing, and it was then he realized hours had passed. Aside from those playing games, only McCree, Genji, and Zenyatta were left sitting at the table. McCree was still working on the large tray of empanadas as they talked. Hanzo felt his gut clench, but chalked it up to too much sake and greasy food as he focused his attention back to the TV.

It wasn’t much longer until Lena and Lucio called it a night, and he realized he and Hana were the only two left in the room. He figured the others must have left without him noticing. The start screen flashed in front of them; illuminating their faces, and showing off the rosy glow of intoxication. “One more game?” She asked, and Hanzo shook his head.

“You should drink some water and go to sleep. I let you drink too much.” He scolded, putting his controller down.

“Alright dad.” She said. “Bring fun Hanzo back.”

“‘Fun’ Hanzo is sleeping.” He replied, it was punctuated with a yawn as if to emphasize his point. “Besides… I was under the impression Agent Morrison was the ‘Dad’ of the group.” He countered. Standing up and stretching.

“Hmm.. You’re right.” She said seriously as she nodded, before breaking out in giggles. As she made to get up, she toppled back onto the couch. Hanzo scoffed, and scooped her up so she wouldn’t fall. She made an appreciative sound, yawning into his shoulder. “I guess that makes you the older brother then.” She said, sighing contently, eyes fighting to stay open.

A quick intake of breath. Hanzo felt himself reeling, but knew his feet were planted firmly on the ground. He recalled many nights escorting a drunken Genji back into the house; trying not to get caught. “And this is why you’re the older brother, Hanzo!!” He collected himself, and carried the smaller gamer back to her room. He made quick work of tucking her in bed; and left without replying to her mumbled ‘goodnight’.

\---

Hanzo found himself in the base’s library. The wooden shelves gave off the scent of oak and dust, scents that pulled his intoxicated mind to childhood memories. Though the library in Hanamura had been kept spotless, this room still proved nostalgic to Hanzo, who had spent countless hours studying between the wooden shelves of the clan library.

His hand stroked the spines of dusty volumes as he paced through the library. He usually found comfort in solitude, but tonight it made his heart ache. Hana had reminded him so much of a younger Genji; her excitement and playfulness traits he had been programmed to hate in his brother. Genji’s playboy persona and sense of humor seen as detrimental to the clan's image and goals. He should have treasured them when he had the chance.

“You alright there darlin’?” the drawl caught him off guard. Startled, Hanzo spun around, reflexes kicking in as he pushed the intruder against the wall.

McCree yelped, and found himself with his face pushed up against the bookcase, arm twisted behind his back and Hanzo’s body flush against his. “Woah there!” The cowboy said, wiggling in his grip. Hanzo quickly released him, chiding himself for missing the sound of spurs sneaking up on him.

“My apologies, agent McCree” he said, suddenly very preoccupied with the tiles on the floor.

McCree coughed, red faced as he waved away Hanzo’s apology. “Just McCree is fine, partner.” He said, before reaching up for a book on one of the upper shelves. He hummed thoughtfully as he made to pull it down. His shirt rode up a bit, revealing a sliver of warm skin, and Hanzo caught himself staring at the line of hair that disappeared behind the golden belt buckle.

“See something you like there, friend?” McCree asked, grinning at the archer.

Hanzo sputtered at the accusation, but his face flushed more from friend. “Settle down, I was just teasing.” McCree chuckled.

Hanzo nodded, pausing before he spoke. “I did not realize you considered me your friend.”

“Well, I don't reckon I’d be coming to the library in the middle of the night to check on someone I didn't like.” He said. “You ever read this?” McCree asked, handing Hanzo the book.

“I thought... Given your relationship with my brother...” Hanzo trailed off, taking the book and gripping it in his hand absentmindedly.

“Now, me and Genji go way back. Spent a lot of time together in the Blackwatch days,” McCree started. “I couldn't wait to get my hands on the guy who did that to him, back then. He was a right mess when Angela brought him in. But since the recall, Genji’s a changed man. Even if I don't rightfully understand it, he's forgiven you.”

“And you?” Hanzo asked, looking up at the taller man.

“Well, darlin’, I respected him well enough to make nice when he told me you were coming… But then you got here, and I realized I couldn't dislike you even if I tried.”

Hanzo blushed, catching his breath at the words. McCree tipped his hat to him and winked. “So what are you doing in here in the middle of the night anyway?” he asked, becoming more serious, his concern taking over the flirtatious demeanor.

“I was,” Hanzo hesitated, trying to come up.with a suitable excuse “looking for something to read.”

“You should read that then. S’a good book.” McCree said, tapping the book in Hanzo’s hand.

Hanzo stared down at it, as if noticing it for the first time. _The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger_. Hanzo raised a brow. “Cowboys?” He asked. McCree chuckled at that.

“Naw, it ain't about cowboys.”

Hanzo nodded, flipping the book over to read the back. “Thank you. I will take your recommendation.” He said, looking back up at McCree - a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

McCree nodded, giving Hanzo a grin of his own. “Right then, I reckon we could both use some sleep. Goodnight darlin’”

\---

It had been 3 days since he had last seen Hanzo. This wasn't wholly unusual, the base was fairly big and he had gone days without seeing him before… but when the others corroborated his story, saying that they haven't seen him since the night of the party he began to get a bit worried.

Maybe he laid it on too thick? Scared him away? McCree hoped it was his insecurities getting the better of him, causing all this second guessing. He knew Hanzo found him attractive, attractive enough to sleep with him anyway.

Back in Blackwatch, a couple of months after Genji had joined, Gabe sent him with a small team to Hanamura on an undercover mission to confirm the intel Genji had provided them.

He had been caught by Hanzo while sneaking around one of the Shimada trade locations. He played the dumb lost tourist, promised to buy him a bottle of sake if he showed him the way back to his hotel.

They shared more than a bottle. In fact, they shared a whole lot more for the rest of the time McCree was there. It was only a week, but the memories lasted a lot longer. It wasn't until Genji introduced his brother after the recall that McCree made the connection to who exactly he was.

McCree had sworn he would make an effort to forget about the whole ordeal. For both their sakes. But it seemed the universe had other ideas.

That's how he found himself in front of Hanzo’s bedroom door. Truth be told, he was a bit sore that Hanzo didn't recognized him… but clean shaven, baby faced McCree, out of his cowboy get up looked a whole lot different then he did now. He supposes he should take it as a compliment to his acting abilities.

After Hanzo didn't show up to dinner that night, he made his decision to go check on him. He had asked Genji about it, wondering if he wanted to come with him, but he refused, stating that he would wait for Hanzo to seek him out. He could still feel Genji’s curious eyes on him as he left the mess hall. He supposed his interest in his brother would seem rather sudden, at least to Genji.

About as sudden as the door opening before him. McCree sucked in a breath - why was he here again???

“McCree?” Hanzo questioned, brows furrowing as he looked up at the cowboy.

“Howdy!” he replied, voice a bit too loud, a bit too eager.

Hanzo softened at that, stepping back into his room to grab something off his dresser.

He handed the book to McCree. “I finished the book. It was good. I must thank you for recommending it.”

“Anytime!” If his voice could stop doing that, McCree would appreciate it.

“It helped bring some clarity to something I have been thinking about for a while.” Hanzo said. McCree gave a hum of acknowledgement.

“Yeah. Yeah… I’m glad you ah... worked out what was eatin’ ya, darlin’” Well, at least he knew Hanzo was doing okay. Afterall, it had been his whole reason for coming down here in the first place.

He studied the other for a moment, finally noticing his clothes. “You going out somewhere?”

“Yes, actually. If you’ll excuse me.” Hanzo said, slipping past him and heading down the hall.

Now, McCree wasn't a stickler for rules. Anyone who had seen his hefty bounty could attest that McCree usually followed his own codes. However, Jack was adamant that the base stay organized and enforced a strict afterhours curfew. “You do know what time it is, right?” he asked, trying to give Hanzo a fair warning to save him from Jack’s wrath “Jack will be up your ass if you get caught.”

As he walked down the hall. Hanzo looked back over his shoulder, smirking at the cowboy. “Then I will endeavor not to get caught.” Hanzo winked at him, returning the gesture from the library.

McCree was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

~~**\-------------------------** ~~

**Changes**

~~**\-------------------------** ~~

 

“Athena, locate Agent Hanzo.” Jack said, irritation and fatigue evident in his voice.

 

“Agent Hanzo is currently in the mess hall. Shall I contact him for you?”    
  


“No, thank you. I’ll deal with this myself” With quick steps, Jack made his way into the mess hall. Scanning the room, he quickly found Hanzo sitting at the table. Already prepped for his lecture, he started "Agent Shimada, the base has strict rules about leaving after dark. You better have a damn good reason for sneaking o- You're kidding."

  
"Sir?" Hanzo looked up from his bowl of cereal, spoon halfway to his mouth. 

  
"You sneak off in the middle of the night ... to have your midlife crisis, Agent?"

  
"Sir... I'm only 38. It is hardly appropriate to call it a midlife crisis.” He said, dropping the spoon back into the bowl. “Besides…” Hanzo said, looking away, mumbling  something else under his breath.

  
"Speak up Agent." Snapping his attention back to Jack, Hanzo had the distinct impression he was glaring at him from under the visor, its red glow intimidating in the dim light.

  
"I said," he breathed in hard through his nose, feeling his ears redden. "I think-it-has-already-happened… long ago." The words were rushed and jumbled together. Hanzo was already staring back into his cereal bowl, avoiding Jack's gaze. 

 

Jack stayed quiet a long moment, making it clear he was evaluating Hanzo. Hanzo desperately hoped the dim light and the glow from Jack's visor were hiding his embarrassment.

  
"Dismissed, Agent Shimada." Jack said, sounding tired. 

 

Hanzo definitely did not rush out of the mess hall.

 

-

 

The universe had a funny habit of making sure you woke up nice and early on the days you wish you could stay in bed and sleep all day. Must have thought McCree had a good sense of humor - which he liked to think he did - because here he was, lumbering with sleep filled eyes towards the mess hall at this ungodly hour. He spotted Jack zooming past him and gave a low whistle. Pity whoever got on his nerves this early in the morning. 

 

Rubbing at his eyes, he finally made it to the mess hall. McCree turned the corner, only to have someone run into him. 

 

McCree went sprawling on the ground, an undignified grunt punctuating his fall. “Watch where ya going there, partn-Hanzo?” Not as composed as Jack, McCree outright stared at Hanzo, mouth agape. Hanzo offered up a hand, and a quick ‘my apologies’ to the cowboy, who was still sitting there looking like a fish out of water. Coming to his senses, McCree took the offered hand and hoisted himself up. 

 

“Got caught, huh?” McCree asked, Hanzo grunted in affirmation.

 

McCree continued to stare. Fresh piercings, new haircut… and the clothes, oh the  _ clothes _ . Tight dark jeans, fitted tee-shirt, and a leather jacket. He went from poised to punk literally overnight. McCree would be lying if he said the look didn't suit him. More than suit him, he'd go so far as to say he looked  _ damn fine. _ The thought brought up nights best left forgotten; and lost him the battle against his flushing face. 

 

“See something you like, cowboy?” Hanzo smirked at him. The archer was quickly developing a bad habit of using his own lines against him. 

 

“Nice uh...nice haircut.” McCree fumbled. Hand rubbing the back of his neck as he willed the heat in his face to dissipate. 

 

“I wasn’t sure you knew what that was, McCree.” Hanzo quipped, hand coming up to finger the loose strands under the cowboy's hat. McCree cursed softly under his breath. 

 

“It was simply… time for a change.” Hanzo continued, hand suddenly back at his side. He gave McCree a nod, eyes boring into him, before moving past the cowboy and running off to wherever he had been going in such a hurry. McCree let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he watched the other walk away

 

Gathering his thoughts, he finally trudged himself into the mess hall. He sat himself down at the table across an irritated looking Jack.   
  
“You know anything about that?” Jack asked him, head nodding to the direction Hanzo had just run off in. 

 

“Not a damn thing.” McCree said, still looking bewildered as he eyed the bowl of cereal left on the table. He gave a shrug and grabbed the spoon. Jack scoffed in distaste. 

 

\---

 

Hanzo didn’t make a reappearance until dinner that night. The team didn’t always eat together - but it was Ana and Reinhardt's day to cook; and given that he cooked enough for an army, and she could make a good meal out of dirt - everyone usually got together in the mess hall those days. 

 

When Hanzo walked in to join them Genji nearly spit his tea across the table; his coughing silencing the dinnertime chatter.

 

“Brother?” He questioned, taking in his new appearance. 

 

“Yes?”    
  
“You.. uh… Doing okay?” He asked, gaze searching. 

 

Hanzo hummed an affirmation. “You were always telling me I should ‘rebel’ a little. Is this not what you had in mind?” Hanzo replied, quirking a brow at his brother as he headed to the counter to get his own cup of tea.

 

Lucio broke the silence with a wolf whistle, and the others joined in - razzing Hanzo with a chorus of compliments and questions as he took his seat at the table.

 

Genji looked over to Zenyatta, eyes pleading for guidance. The omnic hummed thoughtfully, and Genji could have sworn he was smirking at his distress.  

 

“Ay! Fun Hanzo is back!” Hana sang, going in for a high five. Hanzo entertained her antics, leaving Genji looking more incredulous. McCree leaned over to him, smirking at the cyborg. 

 

“Ya don’t like your brother’s new look?” He asked. 

 

“It seems...out of character.” Genji replied, eyes not leaving his brother.

 

“I dunno partner, seems mighty  _ fitting _ .” McCree snorted at his own joke, but Genji couldn’t deny that his brother’s pants were very… tight. 

He would be meditating a lot tonight. 

\---

 

McCree could tell by the end of dinner that Genji’s reaction to Hanzo’s new look was about more than the initial shock of the change. Which is why he sought him out. Why the damned ninja insisted on climbing the cliffside to meditate was beyond him. Of course, there was the obvious ‘to be alone’ reason - but Jesse had a knack for disrespecting boundaries when he thought it was in the best interest of his friends.

 

Breathing hard, McCree was bent over and holding his knees for support by the time he made it to the small clearing on the cliffside. He could see Genji and Zenyatta meditating in the light of the setting sun. Zenyatta noticed his presence first. With a knowing look, and a nod of his approval the omnic floated over to the other side of the clearing quietly to give them some privacy. 

 

“Howdy there, partner.” McCree greeted, plopping himself down beside Genji in a bastardized version of the meditation pose the other was in. Genji snorted at him, but otherwise kept his focus. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong here - but you usually only come up here when you’ve got something big on your mind - and I reckon it has something to do with your brother.”

 

Genji sighed, finally turning towards the cowboy. “Doesn’t it always?” he asked, sounding too defeated for McCree’s liking. 

 

“I would bet it’s a little more than his, uuh, new look.” McCree probed. He left it at that, allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them. It was one of the things Genji loved about his friend. He would push, but give you enough room to come to him on your own terms. 

 

The sun set lower on the horizon before Genji spoke. “This was supposed to be our new beginning, yet we’ve remained practically strangers since he arrived. I thought I knew what he was thinking, I’ve been giving him time to adjust… but... I feel further from him than ever before.” Genji fiddled with the clasps on his visor, fumbling with them until he tore it off in his frustration. 

 

McCree could see tears in his eyes, though Genji was fighting to hold them back. “I’ve watched as he grows closer with everyone here. Everyone except  _ me _ . I… I do not know how to handle this…” Genji faltered, hands gripping the visor in his lap in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. “This jealousy.” He admitted, the skin of his face heating up in shame. 

 

McCree nodded his acknowledgement. Clasping Genji on the shoulder in a comforting gesture. “One day at a time, partner… One day at a time.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos!! It's only been a day but I feel the love. <3
> 
> This chapter gets a bit angsty. But I promise a preview of some quality McHanzo if you make it to the end. 
> 
> Cheers loves!

~~ \----------------------- ~~

**Progress**

~~ \----------------------- ~~

 

Genji was a lot more diligent with his training now-a-days than when he was younger. If one were to ask where he was during the day, the answer would usually be ‘meditating’ or ‘training’. 

 

Having just finished his afternoon mediation with Zenyatta he suggested they make their way to one of the training rooms. Not that he was keeping track, but he was 43/45 with his master, and he wouldn't mind evening out the score in his favor. Genji was sure Zenyatta would have something to say about his competitive streak… but he also knew Zenyatta could be just as smug about winning as he was. 

 

They talked quietly as they made their way. “Are you ready to discuss what has been on your mind, my student?” Zenyatta probed. Genji had been waiting for this. His master had been patient with him; but he knew his sour mood was beginning to be noticed by others. 

 

Angela had even offered to listen when he was in for a scheduled check up; but even she couldn’t brighten his mood. 

 

_ “All your systems check out Genji.” She said, reading the screens output. “But you seem a bit… off. Is there anything I can help you with?”  _ __  
_  
_ __ “No thank you, Angela. I am fine.” 

_  
_ _ “Hmm.. Are you telling me that you do not in fact, require healing?” She asked, smirking at her own joke. It barely pulled a smile from the cyborg. Sighing, she unplugging him from the test.  _

 

_ “You're good to go. Take care of yourself Genji.”  _

 

_ “Thank you, Angela.” He said, sincerely. The doctor watched him leave, eyes thoughtful as she gave a final “You’re welcome” to the ninja.  _

 

“I am… still unsure.” He voiced. 

 

Zenyatta nodded. “You have been in discord as of late.” 

 

“I desire more from Hanzo. I feel like my patience is being tested.” He confessed, still unwilling to discuss the jealousy with his master, afraid to disappoint him with his petty feelings. 

 

“You have been waiting for more than the 3 months since his return. It is normal to feel this way, when what you desire is within your grasp.” The omnic reassured, the litany of his voice soothing. 

 

“What can I do, Master?” Genji asked. 

 

Zenyatta hummed. “You know the answer is never so direct. You are waiting for Hanzo to come to you… but you do not wish to go to him. You dance around one another.” To accentuate his point Zenyatta moved two of his balls to hover in front of him, spinning and twirling around one another - but keeping their distance and never touching. 

 

The orbs took their place back around his neck as they arrived at the training room doors. Placing his hand on sensor, the door opened and Genji stopped in his tracks, eyes glued to the sight before them.

 

Hanzo was sparring with Hana. He was obviously trying to show the girl some form of martial arts. Genji could see the mix of styles - designed for outmaneuvering larger and more skilled opponents. 

 

Some of the first they had learned as children. 

 

“I did it!” Hana yelled excitedly. Having tossed a pliant Hanzo onto the mats. “We should stream this Hanzo. I bet my fans would eat this up!” 

 

Hanzo chuckled at her eagerness. “Let's see if you can do it when I’m actually trying before we give them a show.” 

 

Genji balked, chest starting to burn from the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, gears whizzing in overdrive as his mechanical body attempted to compensate.  _ “I did it anija!”  a young Genji cheered. Having successfully tossed his older brother on the ground. The two boys laughed, as they started again. “Let's see if you can do it when I’m actually trying!”  _

 

“Genji?” he realized Zenyatta had been trying to get his attention. 

 

“Yes, master?” Genji said, tearing his gaze from the pair. His valves opened, releasing the pressure that had been building in a slow burst of steam.

 

“Shall we begin?” 

 

Their session ended 43/46 - Zenyatta withheld from his usual victory gloating, knowing it wasn't a true victory with his partner so distracted. 

 

_ \---  _

 

Genji had been contemplating his master's advice. Perhaps he should go to Hanzo. He had extended the invitation to Overwatch, and made the first move… but he knew his brother was stubborn. Perhaps he just needed a push in the right direction? It was a fine line to toe; between encouraging Hanzo and scaring him away.  

 

Resolute in his decision, Genji stood from his kneeling position on the tatami mat and headed towards his brother’s quarters. Hanzo answered the knock at his door, looking surprised to see Genji there. 

 

“Anija.” Hanzo didn’t tense at the term. It was a start. “ _ I’d like for us to talk _ .” Genji spoke in Japanese - ensuring their conversation would be private.    
  
He thought for a moment Hanzo would refuse him. Then they’d be stuck as they are.  Neither willing to yield to the other. But Hanzo stepped aside, inviting his brother in. 

 

It was pleasantries at first. Their usual exchanges - civil, and void of any real depth or emotion. When a silence fell between them, Genji sighed, hands reaching up to remove the visor from his face. 

 

Hanzo’s eyes widened at that, and his brow furrowed as he looked away. 

 

“It bothers you to see me like this.” It wasn’t a question. 

 

“Yes.” He couldn’t deny it. The moment dragged on. Genji leaving space for Hanzo to speak. 

 

“Sometimes I imagine you are just in a costume…  _ cyborg ninja _ …” Hanzo releases a humorless chuckle. “The reality of it is...hard for me to see.” 

 

“It would be more simple.” Genji replied, contemplating his brother. “Do you think you could forgive yourself then? If I looked as I once did?”

 

He heard Hanzo suck in a breath. “I traveled around the world - chasing the ghost of your memory.” The usual confident tonality of his voice wavering under the duress of his emotions.

  
Finally Hanzo looked to Genji, eyes meeting. “To answer your question… no. If you had come to me as you were I would have thought I was truly damned, and you had finally come to haunt me as more than a memory.”    
  
Genji could see the tightness in his brothers posture. Yet they had made progress here. He needed to push, needed more from his brother. “My body may be different, but I am your brother just the same.” Genji leaned forward on his knees, searching his brothers face for any indication of what he was thinking.

 

“I did not believe it at first. You came to me in this body, claiming to be the brother I killed? It was inconceivable. More so that you came offering me forgiveness and a chance to redeem myself. I could not fathom it, I still struggle to believe it.” Hanzo broke eye contact, choosing to look at the floor as its gaze was not as intense as his brothers. 

 

The candid nature of his confession had Genji’s heart beating fast. He was sure if they could - his palms would be slick with sweat. “But I do brother. I forgive you.” Genji paused. When Hanzo didn’t answer he added  “You know this, right?”.

 

Hanzo huffed, shaking his head. “And I still think you are a fool to do so. I… I  _ killed _ you, Genji.”

 

Genji sucked in a breath, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. Hanzo looked to him then, and the sudden look of horror that crossed his face made Genji wished he had kept his visor on. He stood; Hanzo following suit from manners long ago ingrained in his person.

 

“Brother, I think that is enough for today. Thank you.” Genji moved to hug his brother, touch his shoulder, provide some form of comfort. But Hanzo flinched, and he held back. 

 

“You have nothing to thank me for…”      

 

\---

 

“Hey Jesse, have you seen Hanzo?” Hana asked as he stepped out of the shooting range. She was in her workout gear, waiting at the sparring mats. 

 

“Ain’t seen him today.” McCree said, looking at the clock. Hanzo wasn’t one to be late. Hana huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“What am I supposed to do noooow?” She whined. 

 

“You can join us, da?” Zarya said from across the room. Mei was seated on her back reading a book as Zarya was doing push-ups. The pink haired woman wasn’t even breaking a sweat. “What number are we on pchelka?” Zarya asked, looking over her shoulder at Mei.    
  
“134” Mei responded, smiling down at Zarya from over her book. 

 

“Yeah, I did enough push ups during training in Korea, thanks.” Hana said making a face. McCree chuckled at that.

 

“I’ll be sure to send Hanzo your way if I see him.” He said, waving as he stepped into the hall. He contemplated what he would do for a few minutes before making up his mind and leaving to find Genji. He headed garden - a likely place to find him. McCree was right. Genji, Zenyatta, and Bastion were there, planting new flowers. 

 

“Bweeee boooo!” Bastion greeted, his gears turning out a happy hum of whirrs and clicks. 

 

“Howdy to you too partner.” McCree smiled, before turning to Genji. “You seen yer brother around?” He asked. Genji stood up, handing his spade to Zenyatta. 

 

“I have not seen him since last night.” He answered, sounding concerned. “Is everything alright?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I reckon he just forgot about training with Hana today.” McCree said, rubbing at the scruff on his chin. 

 

“Hanzo is not one to forget prior engagements.” Zenyatta commented. Genji looked to his master. He was right of course; but he knew Zen was saying more then he lead on.  

 

Frowning, Genji looked back to McCree. “We had a conversation last night. It beleive it weighed heavily on him. Perhaps he is taking the day for himself.” McCree could sense the furrowed brows underneath Genji’s visor. 

 

“Could be… I’ll see if I can find him.” McCree said, waving at the group before he entered the base again. 

 

“Athena, can you locate Agent Hanzo for me?”   
  


“Agent Hanzo Shimada is currently on the 3rd floor, room 3C-2.”

 

“Thank ya kindly.” McCree said. The 3rd floor was mostly unused at this point. It had some barracks, a few storage rooms, and if he recalled correctly - he hadn’t been based on Gibraltar very often - a small break room.  _ What on earth are you doing up there darlin’? _

 

\---

 

Hanzo heard the spurs before the saw them. He cursed under his breath before he hid his bottle and cigarettes under the couch he was currently laying on. It made him feel like a rebellious teenager. He snorted at the thought.  _ Midlife crisis indeed. _

 

He used his hand to block out the lights that McCree turned on as he entered the room. “Hanzo?” 

  
Hanzo grunted his acknowledgement as McCree entered the room. Rounding around the couch to stand in front of him. 

 

“Rough night?” McCree asked. Not getting a response, he lifted Hanzo’s feet - damn, they were heavier than he thought - and sat down. He let the prosthetics rest on his lap. It was  obvious that Hanzo was hungover - or was it still drunk? He usually didn’t let others touch him; but he didn’t protest. He even moved himself to get more comfortable in the new position. 

 

“What do you want McCree?” Hanzo asked, finally comfortable - hand moving from his eyes so he could glare at the other.

 

“Hana was missin’ ya at training today.” McCree said, smirking as Hanzo cursed under his breath and rested his arms against the back of the couch. “I talked to Genj, to see if he knew where ya were. Told me you two talked last night.” 

 

“Yes. We did.” Hanzo said, sighing deeply and sitting himself up with great effort. 

McCree missed the weight on his lap. He watched as Hanzo pulled his drink from under the couch. Raised a brow at the cigarettes. 

 

“Didn’t take ya for a smoker.”   
  
“I’m not.” Hanzo replied as he lit one. He offered McCree the bottle, which he took uncertainly. His brows furrowing and worry lines appearing as he frowned at Hanzo. Still - he took a swig before handing it back. 

 

“Bit early for booze don’t ya think?” He asked, wiping his mouth. Taking out his own cigarillo. He beckoned Hanzo closer, and the other man obliged leaning in. McCree reached out, hand grazing over Hanzo’s cheek before he gently gripped his chin - using the red embers of Hanzo’s cigarette to light his own. McCree wasn’t sure if it was the drink reddening Hanzo’s cheeks, but he thought it looked good on him either way. 

 

They sat silently, smoking. Sharing the bottle between them. Hanzo staring at the floor, McCree staring at Hanzo.

 

Hanzo finished his smoke. Throwing the butt on the ground. McCree chuckled. Doing the same when he finished his. “Winston’s gonna kill us.” 

 

Nothing. Tough crowd tonight. Hanzo fixed a pointed stare on McCree.

 

“Look, I get it. I’d be a hypocrite if I scolded you for drinking and smoking yer troubles away. But you can talk to me.” McCree scooted closer on the couch. His flesh hand coming to rest on Hanzo’s knee. 

 

Hanzo looked to the hand, then to McCree. 

 

“I don’t wish to talk.” He said. Voice heavy. It wasn’t a rejection. 

 

“ _Oh_.” Was all McCree could say before Hanzo leaned in - lips capturing McCree’s in a slow, languid kiss. He tasted of smoke and drink. But his lips were as soft as he remembered. 

 

Hanzo was the first to break the kiss. He rested his forehead against McCree’s, eyes closed and groaning softly. McCree’s hand came up to play with the hair at the base of Hanzo’s neck in a comforting gesture. “Hey, darlin’... you okay?”    
  
Hanzo shook his head. Falling forward and letting his arms wrap around the other's waist as he laid them both down against the couch. He hid his face in the crook of his McCree’s neck, and McCree held him there, stroking circles into the small of his back. It wasn’t long until his breathing evening out, soft snores coming from the smaller man. 

 

It was mid afternoon - but Jesse McCree was not a man to say no to a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been side eyeing this work for so long. By golly I /will/ finish it. >8(

About a month had passed since the success of their big mission in King’s Row. As the final reports from the team came in, Winston and Jack had begun organizing smaller recon and clean-up missions in the British cosmopolitan. 

Genji was assigned a two man mission with D. Va. They were to do recon on three of the locations they had infiltrated, to ensure no cockroaches were still lingering around in the wreckage. Hana had wanted a chance to use her developing skills out of her MEKA, and Genji was seasoned enough to have her back. It seemed like a good match, according to Winston. 

Genji wasn’t quite sure how he felt about a two man mission...alone... with Hana. He didn’t doubt her capabilities… but her budding relationship with Hanzo left him feeling resentful towards the girl despite his best efforts to use ‘logic’ to reason with his emotions… especially since Hanzo had avoided him like the plague since their talk.

He tried not to think of it as he focused on preparing for the mission. Lost in his thoughts as he was, he was too late to escape confrontation when he suddenly found a mischievous looking Hana looking his way

“Hey Genji, wanna come play with me?” She asked, jumping up on the couch, dangling over the back of it, controller lazily swinging from her hand.

Genji gave a curt “No. I was just passing through.” Hana pouted at his tone.

“You sure? Not even one match?” She offered, wiggling her eyebrows. “It’ll help our teamwork! Hanzo said you used to love playing video games!” 

“I don’t have time for games, Agent Song. There’s a mission to prepare for.” He said sharply. Glad that his visor was saving Hana from the worst of his glare, hating how harsh he sounded.

“Not everyone can spend their time playing games Genji. Some of us have more important things to do!” Genji reeled from the memory. He had been pestering Hanzo to join him at the arcade before a big clan meeting. It seemed so far away now. 

Genji was stuck in his place, warring with the sudden emotions that her comment brought up. Torn between jealousy, hurt, hopefulness, shame…. He had to reply... or do something. Anything to get rid of the unease that had settled on him. The moment stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time, until Hana spoke suddenly, breaking the silence. 

“Does getting old make everyone boring?” she asked, turning off the console and standing up, stretching with an exaggerated yawn. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, bright and early~!” Hana sang skipping from the rec room as if nothing had happened. He had been prepared for her to call him out. Yell. Something. She was far more graceful about his callousness than he wanted her to be. It made him feel worse about begrudging her the friendship she shared with his brother. 

After he managed to unglue himself from the floor, he threw himself into the mission prep. Stopping only when Zenyatta assured him that the Orca was well stocked, and he surely didn’t need that many med packs on a recon mission. The omnic lead him to the gardens, and when they were finally seated, crossed legged and breathing with purposeful breaths did Zenyatta start his gentle probing. 

Genji refused to elaborate on his feeling. How could he explain this jealousy; when having Hanzo here was what he wanted? Seeing his brother fit in and making friends like a normal person… it should make him happy. 

He hoped the mission would provide sufficient distraction from his thoughts. 

\---

McCree watched as Hanzo lowered his bow, breathing heavily with exertion as he grabbed a towel and ended the training simulation. His chest was bare, with dark blue sweatpants hanging low off his hips. The cowboy wasn’t sure if the archer was doing it on purpose or not; but he felt as warm as the other looked as he mopped up the fine layer of sheen on his chest. 

“Yer pretty handy with that bow.” McCree finally said; speaking up before Hanzo noticed him and his staring. He grabbed a bottle of water off the bench and tossed it to Hanzo, who popped off the lid immediately began drinking it. Guess he’s as thirsty as I am. McCree thought, chuckling to himself.

“Thank you.” Hanzo said, after emptying the bottle. “You know.” Hanzo said, walking over to the bench. “It’s not the only thing I’m ‘handy’ with.” McCree swore under his breath - ready to give back his own line when the doors opened and Fareeha walked in. She gave McCree a pointed look before setting herself up a few stalls over.

“Uhhh….” McCree said smartly, rubbing the back of his neck. Fareeha was the only one who knew about the Couch Incident. She had chastised him for being a more useless gay than she was. “You been at it since Genji left this morning?” He continued. Hanzo nodded as he packed up his bow. The flirting gone as soon as it came. The two had been toeing a line ever since the incident on the couch and McCree had been enjoying every minute of it. Though, he wouldn’t mind jumping right over the damned line and pushing Hanzo up against that wall…

It seemed a part of him took that a tad literally as he had inched himself closer to where Hanzo was bent over his bow case without realizing how damned close he was getting. When Hanzo stood up, McCree could make out the different shades of grey in his eyes… which was such a sappy thought he made himself blush. 

A sudden alarm pulled him from his embarrassment. 

The two startled away from one another before their expressions became more serious. Nodding to one another they left the training room to check out the cause of the alarm, Fareeha close behind them. They spotted Lucio running down the hall, headed towards the med bay. “What’s going on?” McCree asked. Lucio didn’t stop to reply, instead shouting over his shoulder.

“Hana and Genji are back! Something happened; Angela paged me down to help her.” McCree and Hanzo looked to one another briefly before they hurried after him. 

After ensuring that Hana would be fine; and being forcibly removed from the med bay by Angela, Hanzo asked Athena where his brother was located. He had seen his brother run off the Orca after they had pushed Hana off in a stretcher. After Athena confirmed he was in the garden with Zenyatta, Hanzo darted off. McCree quickly caught up. “Woah there, partner. I’m sure he’s doing just fine.” 

“I just need to...make sure.” Hanzo said, distress evident in his voice.

“Do ya want me to come with you?” McCree asked. Hanzo shook his head, leaving McCree standing in the hallway. “Well, shit.” He mumbled.


End file.
